Procura-se uma estrela para contar nossa história
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Alice pensava que James só estava atrás dela porque ela era a única garota na escola que havia lhe dito "não". E James achava que Alice era cheia de certeza e sempre tinha resposta para tudo... Ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse se importar com algo além dele mesmo, e ele nunca imaginou que ela pudesse ter dúvidas. Juntos, eles vão encontrar e as estrelas contarão essa história.


**N/A:** Gente linda, ooooi! Apresento à vocês minha primeira fic (songfic) envolvendo o James S. Potter e a filha do professor Longbottom, Alice. E essa história surgiu de outras duas songs já postadas por aqui ("Mentir assim é uma droga!" e "Eu mentiria"), e mesmo que cada uma delas seja focada em um casal diferente, elas estão interligadas, fazem parte de um mesmo "mundo" e acontecem simultaneamente... Ah, todas as três são songs. O que nos leva a música que me inspirou: "Written in the stars", The Girl and The Dreamcatcher. É muuuito legal, espero que possam ouvi-la enquanto leem.

Agora, essa fic só existe mesmo por causa de uma amiga minha, a Anny, que disse que adoraria ver o James e a Alice ganhando uma fic só deles. Portanto essa é para você! Parabéns atrasado, coleguinha, te desejo tudo de bom sempre e boas ideias, e espero que você goste...

 **** **Procura-se uma estrela para contar nossa história**

– Você viu o James Potter no jogo hoje? – comentou uma menina morena do quinto ano sentada próxima à Alice Longbottom no Salão Principal.

– E quem não viu? – perguntou a loira de cabelo chanel ao lado da amiga. – Ele estava di-vi-no naquela calça jeans apertada em todos os lugares certos. Por mim, ele usava só isso.

– Admite, Abigail – falou a morena. – Por você, ele não usava nada.

E aí as duas começaram a dar aqueles risinhos histéricos e irritantes. Alice revirou os olhos, e você faria o mesmo se tivesse que ser obrigada a ouvir uma conversa daquela.

– Uma pena que ele não saiu de perto daquela prima dele – lamentou a tal loira Abigail. – Ouvi o pessoal comentando que os dois estavam lá para analisar as jogadas do time da Sonserina.

– Bom, eu ouvi outra história...

– O quê, Caroline? Me fala!

A morena fingiu um suspense e contou:

– _Eu_ ouvi um cara sonserino dizendo que ele foi vigiar seu novo interesse.

Alice fingiu que não sabia as meninas estavam olhando para ela, mesmo assim sentiu seu rosto esquentar porque a Longbottom não tinha conseguido deixar de prestar atenção naquela conversa inútil.

– Ela estava com um sonserino, por isso o James lindo se sentou lá perto deles. Agora, amiga, eu não entendo.

– Eu sei o que você está sentindo – concordou a Abigail. – Eu também não aguento essas meninas que ficam se fazendo de difícil sem motivo... É ridículo. Todo mundo sabe que ela quer o Jay.

– E que não quer? Pelo menos, eu não fico negando – terminou Caroline.

Argh! Chega! Alice não era obrigada a ficar ouvindo aquillo. Ela terminou seu suco de abóbora e saiu do Salão Principal. Ela estava cansada do Potter e das pessoas achando que ele era um coitado que estava sofrendo na mão da fria da Longbottom. Graças à Merlin, o ano estava acabando.

Assim ela podia deixar a escola, aquela gente fofoqueira e... Bom, o que Alice faria depois ainda estava para ser decidido.

 _ **This is the moment**_

 _ **Esse é o momento**_

 _ **Where it all began.**_

 _ **Onde tudo começou**_

Alice queria ficar longe de todo mundo, e como sabia que o salão da Grifinória estava sempre cheio, e achava que a Sala Precisa era meio claustrofóbica quando entrava lá sozinha, decidiu ir para onde poderia ver as estrelas.

Torre de Astronomia.

Não devia ter ninguém lá num sábado à noite.

Se bem que, talvez, algum casal de tarados poderia ter decidido ir para lá. Qualquer coisa ela expulsava os dois, afinal existia algum benefício em ser Monitora-Chefe. Alice subiu as escadas e percebeu que estava ventando, arrepiava um pouquinho, mas nada que não conseguisse aguentar.

Mas quando chegou ao topo, viu a pessoa que menos esperava.

Potter. Sentado no chão, encostado em uma pilastra.

Droga!

Será que o idiota estava lá com alguém? Ah, não. Porque, aí, a Longbottom ia armar um barraco. E chutar os dois de lá.

Deu para perceber que ele olhava para cima, e que parecia perdido em pensamentos, muito diferente do James capitão do time de quadribol Potter que ela estava acostumada. Muito diferente do cara que já havia agarrado-a pelo menos três vezes. E que beijava bem, como era de se esperar de alguém tão popular nesse quesito, mesmo que Alice tivesse aceitado os beijos por poucos segundos antes de bater nele, ou chutá-lo, ou derramar suco na cabeça do garoto, como havia feito em janeiro, no aniversário do Scorpius Malfoy.

Olhando para o Potter agora, ele só parecia um garoto normal. Um garoto com um cabelo que nunca tinha visto um pente na vida, mas ainda assim, não parecia o garoto com o qual ela estava acostumada.

Por isso, Alice teve que chamá-lo, como que para ter certeza de que esse era o metidinho que tinha dado em cima dela por meses:

– Potter?

James virou-se surpreso e quando viu que era ela, sorriu:

– Oi, Longbottom. O que faz aqui? Veio me ver?

É, o cara ainda era um idiota. Depois ela lembrou que as pessoas comentavam que o Potter geralmente ia à Torre de Astronomia, mas ela sempre ouviu que era o lugar para o qual ele levava as inúmeras garotas com que ficava.

Não que ele ia para ficar sozinho, fazendo Deus sabe o quê. Ele se levantou e ela respondeu:

– Óbvio que não, Potter. Queria ficar _sozinha._

– Ai! Eu mal te cumprimento e levo um fora – falou ele, com uma carinha triste que a Longbottom sabia que convencia todo mundo a fazer o que ele queria.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – contrapôs Alice, e virou-se para sair. Ela queria _fugir_ de pessoas populares com a vida perfeita como o Potter, e não se encontrar com ele em um lugar deserto.

Não que alguma coisa fosse acontecer, porque não ia.

– Não precisa ir embora – falou ele, baixo, mas Alice ouviu. – Eu já estava de saída.

– Não estava, não, Potter. Mas de qualquer forma parecia que você não estava aqui mesmo.

E lá vinha ele de novo com aquele sorriso de propaganda de pasta de dente.

– Nisso você tem razão. Eu venho para a Torre para sair de Hogwarts.

– O quê? – perguntou Alice, sem entender. Ai meu Merlin! Será que o Potter usava drogas?

– Ei, moça! Não olhe para mim como se eu fosse louco. Achei que você entenderia.

– Por quê? O que está insinuando, Potter? – questionou a Longbottom começando a ficar nervosa. Ele estava comparando os dois? Eles não tinham nada a ver! Ou só estava chamando-a de desequilibrada? Afinal, James deveria pensar que ela era maluca por não querer ficar com ele.

James ignorou seu ataque e levantou o braço mostrando um objeto.

– Um livro... E você sabe ler? – perguntou Alice, zoando.

James levantou as sobrancelhas e disse:

– Estou surpreso, achava que uma menina inteligente como você não acreditava naquele preconceito estúpido de que atletas não sabem ler. Erro meu.

A Longbottom não ia se deixar abalar com aquilo.

– Foi uma brincadeira, Potter. Não sabia que você era tão sensível.

James percebeu que ela não gostou quando ele a criticou, e tentou fingir indiferença. Cara, ele já estava reconhecendo as expressões da garota. Estar apaixonado significava isso, então? Ver coisas sobre alguém que ninguém mais percebia? Legal, pensou ele. Se bem que James apostava que seria ainda mais legal se fosse correspondido. Mas nem tudo era perfeito, fazer o quê?

– Antes de ir embora, eu queria perguntar o por quê de você ter vindo para cá.

– Você não está achando que vim por sua causa, não é, Potter? – questionou Alice, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Bom... Não – admitiu ele. – Mas se você não me responder, vou começar a imaginar coisas, entende?

Alice não queria, mas riu. Teve que rir porque, de repente, parecia fácil ficar perto do Potter.

– Eu queria ficar sozinha, já disse – esclareceu ela, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, andando em direção à beirada da Torre, onde era possível se apoiar na murada e ver quase todo o terreno do castelo.

James aproximou-se e apoiou os braços cruzados no muro ao lado dela, e falou:

– Escolheu um ótimo lugar. Eu adoro aqui porque é silencioso, vazio, e nesse lugar, não me esqueço da realidade.

– Que realidade, Potter?

– Aquela que mostra como esse mundo é grande, e como eu sou pequeno. Não diria insignificante, mas minúsculo diante das estrelas.

Alice ficou boquiaberta depois do que o Potter disse. Como assim ele se achava pequeno? Todo mundo na escola fazia questão de lembrar como James era legal e importante, e como ela era uma idiota por dar tantos foras nele.

Se bem que pessoal da escola não servia de exemplo de gente decente. E com decente, Alice pensava em pessoas que não fossem tão fofoqueiras e interessadas na vida alheia.

– É meio idiota – confessou ele, – mas ás vezes me pergunto se essas mesmas estrelas estão observando as pessoas daqui. Se alguma delas se interessaria em contar minha história...

Agora Alice havia passado de surpresa à chocada, catatônica. Ela piscava sem parar quando James parou de falar e se virou para ela.

– O quê? – perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado. – Está tudo bem?

– Não. Não está. Quem _é_ você e o que fez com o James Sirius Potter que eu conheço e odeio?

James sorriu, e dessa vez, um sorriso que deixaria o coração de qualquer garota derretido, e disse calmamente:

– E quem disse que você me conhece?

Alice não soube o que responder àquilo, o Potter não quis prolangar o silêncio que se seguiu e admitiu:

– Acho que eu também não conheço você. Pelo menos, não de verdade, afinal eu sempre pensei que a Alice Longbottom era cheia de certezas e cercada de amizades. Por que ela precisaria fugir para uma Torre num sábado à noite?

Alice começou a enrolar o cabelo castanho (escuro como o de seu pai) nos dedos, e pensou nas duas perguntas, e que talvez o Potter as tivesse feito retoricamente. O fato é que ela estava fugindo e queria contar isso para alguém.

– Porque ela está perdida e não sabe o que fazer.

Foi a vez de James olhar para ela surpreso pela resposta e comentar:

– Tenho a impressão de que não estamos falando das provas dos NIEM's.

– Sim e não. Eu estou estudando, e vou tirar boas notas. Não porque gosto, mas porque é o esperado da filha do professor. Eu não quero estudar para ser professora, nem quero herdar o Caldeirão Furado, que é da minha mãe. Eu quero sumir, ou melhor, deixar Hogwarts e a que Inglaterra para trás, mas não sou Grifinória o bastante para nada disso. Nem para dizer para os meus pais que não quero o que eles planejam, porque eu também não sei o que quero.

Alice olhou para o Potter e ele fitava o céu estrelado ao dizer:

– Por anos pensei que o meu pai queria que eu fosse auror, grande em coragem e reconhecimento, e eu vivia corroído por dentro por causa disso, porque nunca quis decepcioná-lo... Um dia tomei coragem e disse que eu amava quadribol, e meu sonho era conseguir viver disso. E aí, o senhor Harry Potter disse que estaria do meu lado não importa o que quisesse fazer. Ano passado, falei com ele e minha mãe que nem jogador profissional eu quero ser mais. Quero ser treinador, sabia?

– Sério?

– Muito sério, Alice. Quem sabe eu não serei o primeiro treinador homem do _Harpies_... Ia ser muito divertido.

– Claro que ia. Todas aquelas mulheres, né, Potter?

– Ah, não. Porque é o time em que a minha mãe jogava e a Rose quer jogar. Mas um beijo aqui e outro ali não faz mal à ninguém, vamos ser sinceros – falou ele, sorrindo.

Alice só balançou a cabeça neagativamente, e revirou os olhos.

– Olha, dizem por aí que você pode ser o que você quiser, e é verdade. Só é preciso muita coragem e senso de oportunidade – disse o Potter, mudando de assunto de repente.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Alice, enquanto via-o tirar o livro do casaco.

– A Páscoa é ótima para revelações tanto quanto qualquer outro feriado. Aposto que, se você for sincera consigo mesma e todos à sua volta, as estrelas vão fazer com que as pessoas que realmente importam fiquem do seu lado.

E com isso, o Potter escreveu algo com a varinha na primeira página do livro e entregou na mão de Alice.

– É um presente – disse.

Depois acenou uma despedida e desceu as escadas.

 _ **We can go to the Moon and back.**_

 _ **Nós podemos ir à Lua e voltar**_

 _ **Without ever leaving**_

 _ **Sem nunca sair**_

Alice abriu o livro, viu que a data embaixo do nome do Potter marcava o ano anterior à entrada dele e da Longbottom em Hogwarts. O nome do livro era _Da Terra à Lua_ , de _Júlio Verne_. Devia ser um autor trouxa, porque ela nunca tinha ouvido falar desse homem.

Agora, no fim da página estava escrito com uma letra cursiva deitada para direta:

" _Para quando quiser deixar o planeta"_

Alice sorriu e seus olhos se encheram de água, talvez algo naquele livro lhe desse a coragem que precisava.

 _ **Cause we're a page turner,**_

 _ **Porque nós somos história de tirar o fôlego**_

 _ **Heart warmer,**_

 _ **Coração quente,**_

 _ **Science fiction fantasy**_

 _ **Ficção científica fantástica**_

James estava jogado no sofá da sala de sua casa com a música nos fones de ouvido ligada no máximo. Depois do almoço seus pais voltaram para o Ministério; como era raro que James, Albus e Lily estivessem em casa, Harry e Ginny faziam um esforço hercúleo para comerem todos juntos, mesmo que o trabalho de ambos nunca tivesse horário fixo de almoço. Lily tinha acabado de sair para a casa de Hugo e Al estava arrumando a mochila para ir para a casa do Malfoy, o que deixava a casa inteira para Jay ficar de boa só escutando seu som nas alturas. Isso até que ela chegou, arrancando os fones dos ouvidos dele.

– Alice! – exclamou o Potter, muito surpreso – Isso doeu, sabia? Por Merlin, o que foi?

– O que foi? – repetiu ela, ironicamente. – Você só me traz problemas, garoto!

– Do que você está falando, cara pálida? – questionou James, irritado, pois mesmo que ele estivesse apaixonado pela Alice, não queria dizer que ela podia arrancá-lo da terra do _rock'n roll_ assim, sem mais, nem menos.

– Eu estou falando desse livro maldito que você me emprestou – respondeu ela, meio surpresa pela irritação aparente dele. James nunca tinha ficado nervoso perto dela.

– Que eu te dei – corrigiu o Potter.

– O quê?

– O livro foi um presente, eu dei para você – disse ele, pegando o livro que Alice estava tentanto enfiar na cara dele, e mostrando a frase da primeira página. – Fiz até dedicatória, não viu?

É claro que ela tinha visto. Ela havia passado dias lendo e relendo aquela sentença, e dando inúmeros significados para aquelas palavras.

– Claro que vi, Potter, mas como você me dá um livro que acaba desse jeito? Sem explicar o final dos personagens, sem eu saber o que realmente vai acontecer? Odeio essas histórias onde o autor deixa o final no ar.

– Então você leu tudo? – perguntou James, sorrindo com a indignação dela – Não se preocupe, passei pela mesma coisa que você.

– Ah, então você passa raiva com o livro e ainda fala para os outros lerem?

– Você queria fugir, Alice. Eu queria te proporcionar isso – explicou James, calmamente. – É um dos meus livros favoritos.

A Longbottom teve que respirar fundo, porque tinha que admitir que o livro do tal Júlio Verne tinha lhe dado alguns bons momentos de desligamento, e a convenceu a marcar o jantar da próxima noite para conversar seriamente com os pais sobre o que ela queria para o futuro.

– Eu também gostei, mas odiei o modo como acabou, Potter.

– Mas quem disse que acabou? – perguntou James ainda sorrindo, porque ela tinha gostado de verdade do livro, se não, nem teria se dado ao trabalho de ir procurá-lo na quinta antes do feriado da Páscoa.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Quero dizer que tem continuação – respondeu ele, rindo dos olhos arregalados e da boca aberta dela.

 _ **We can go all around**_

 _ **Podemos ir ao redor**_

 _ **The world**_

 _ **O mundo**_

 _ **And we're not even dreaming.**_

 _ **E nem estarmos sonhando**_

– Continuação?

– Tem uma sequência, Alice.

A Longbottom caiu no sofá e disse, meio rindo, sem acreditar, porque ela tinha ficado desesperada com o final aberto do primeiro livro:

– Você não está brincando, não é, Potter? Promete?

– Prometo.

– Eu preciso desse livro, você tem que...

Antes que Alice terminasse de falar, Albus desceu as escadas, dizendo:

– James, estou vazando, beleza? Fala com a minha mãe que eu volto depois de amanhã e... Alice?

Al olhou da Longbottom para o irmão, e do irmão para a Longbottom, depois perguntou, porque até onde ele sabia, a Alice odiava o Jay:

– Eu perdi alguma coisa?

– Não, a Alice só veio aqui pegar um livro emprestado – explicou James.

– Então tá, né? – falou Al, mas sem nenhuma convicção.

– É verdade, Albus – reafirmou a Longbottom.

– Claro que é – concordou o moreno de olhos verdes indo em direção à lareira, claramente não acreditando. Afinal o irmão mais velho dele estava sozinho em casa com a garota que ele corria atrás por meses, e o motivo da presença dela ali era a necessidade de um livro emprestado? Vocês também não acreditariam.

– Vejo vocês depois... – despediu-se Albus, sorrindo de lado para Jay e Alice. – E juízo, okay? – recomendou ele antes de pegar o pó de flu e ir para a Mansão dos Malfoy.

James teve que rir depois que viu a cara chocada da Alice.

– Ele acha que... – gaguejou ela – Que... Que a gente... Ai, meu Deus! E se ele falar para alguém?

– Calma, garota. Por que o Al ia falar qualquer coisa que seja? – questionou o Potter. – Ele só estava me zoando, porque é isso que os irmãos fazem.

– Mas você vai explicar para ele, né?

– Claro – respondeu James para tranquilizá-la. – Não se preocupe.

A Longbottom respirou fundo e pediu:

– Você pode me emprestar o livro?

– Eu não tenho, mas a gente pode ir na casa da tia Mione pegar emprestado.

– Ah, não. Eu não vou incomodar sua tia, Potter.

– Ela não liga – afirmou Jay indo em direção à porta de casa. – Se você prometer cuidar do livro direitinho, ela não se importa de emprestar.

Alice pegou o braço de James na intenção de pará-lo antes que ele saísse. Deu certo, ao encostar nele, o Potter se virou, ficando de frente para ela.

– O quê? – perguntou.

Ele não devia ficar tão perto dela assim. James era apenas uns dez centímetros mais alto que Alice, mas agora parecia que a presença dele estava ocupando todo o ambiente do hall da casa, e obrigava a garota a olhar diretamente para ele, e isso não era legal, porque fazia a Longbottom se lembrar das outras vezes que ele esteve tão perto. E em todas as vezes, ele a tinha beijado. E não estava em seus planos ser beijada pelo Potter de novo, porque naquele ambiente neutro, tão longe de Hogwarts, ela não sabia se podia resistir. Se queria resistir. Ai, meu Merlin! No que ela estava pensando?

– Alice? – chamou James, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

– Você sabe o nome do livro?

– _À Roda da Lua,_ por quê?

– Será que você não pode ir comigo comprar um exemplar? Eu queria ter o livro, e também não quero incomodar sua tia.

James sorriu.

– Será um prazer acompanhá-la, _milady –_ respondeu galante. – Tem uma livraria no centro, e não é muito longe. Mas se quiser também posso arranjar uma saída para Paris para comprar um exemplar na língua materna do autor.

– Tenho certeza que encontraríamos exemplares em francês aqui na Inglaterra – falou Alice, tentando ser entraga-prazeres, mas se divertindo com a disposição do Potter.

– Mas aí aonde estaria a graça, senhorita? Se quiser, podemos dar a volta ao mundo.

– Claro que podemos. Mas vamos conquistar esse planeta aos poucos, pode ser? Começando pela livraria no centro.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem – respondeu o Potter, sorrindo.

– Ah, obrigada – agradeceu Alice, quando James abriu a porta e deixou-a passar primeiro.

James não estava acreditando. Ali tinha mesmo pedido a ajuda dele? Queria mesmo que ele ficasse por perto?

Cara, vocês não imaginam como esse sentimento era bom.

 _ **We're right here,**_

 _ **Estamos bem aqui,**_

 _ **And we're gonna write the story.**_

 _ **E nós vamos escrever a história.**_

 _ **Written in the stars like**_

 _ **Escrito nas estrelas como**_

 _ **A graffiti can't ignore it**_

 _ **Um grafitti não consegue ignorá-lo.**_

– Nossa. Eu sempre tinha tido a impressão de que Godric's Hollow era pequena, mas até grande – comentou Alice, enquanto ela e James seguiam de volta para a casa dele depois de comprar o livro e um sorvete.

– É pequena se você comparar com Londres, que é onde você mora – discordou James.

– Mas aí seria injusto. Nenhuma cidade no país é tão grande quanto Londres...

– Verdade, tem razão – admitiu o Potter. Depois perguntou: – E aí? Como é?

– O quê? – questionou Alice porque não entendeu do que ele estava falando. – Morar em Londres?

– Não. Ter certeza das coisas o tempo todo. Não é cansativo?

A Longbottom olhou para o garoto sem entender por quê diabos ele estava falando aquilo.

– Qual é, Alice? Eu admiti que não te conheço bem semana passada na Torre de Astronomia, mas você é sempre tão certa de tudo. Ou pelo menos parece ser.

Ela ficou calada por um tempo, e James achou que tinha falado besteira e que era um idiota. Droga! Logo agora que ele estava finalmente conseguindo conversar com ela normalmente, sem xingamentos ou discussões.

– Acho que eu só pareço ser – disse ela depois de um tempo de caminhada, quando eles quse estavam chegando na casa dos Potter. – Virou uma espécie de escudo para mim, porque aí eu não tenho que mostrar que, na verdade, sou só uma menina assustada e confusa. E por que eu estou te contando isso?

– Por que eu perguntei? – falou James dando-lhe uma alternativa, e doido para continuar conversando, pois ver esse lado da Alice era maravilhoso, e a transformava em alguém que poderia se apaixonar por ele também. Alguém real.

– Claro – falou ela, sorrindo. – Eu poderia ter inventado uma desculpa qualquer, ou dizer que você deve ter algum tipo de problema por ter me perguntado isso.

Os dois estavam no portão da casa, de frente um para o outro. James pegou uma mecha do cabelo da Alice, e colocou-a atrás da orelha dela, aproximando-se. Mas antes que a Longbottom pudesse virar o rosto, ou tomar qualquer outra atitude, o Potter atravessou o portão, chamando-a e dizendo que Alice tinha que ficar um pouco, porque ele queria começar a ler o livro junto com ela.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Por que ele fez aquilo? E por que ele não a beijou, como sempre fazia quando conseguia se aproximar o bastante? E por que ela ligava? Ai, meu Merlin, pensou Alice ao suspirar, quem tinha dado permissão ao James para deixá-la tão confusa daquele jeito?

A Longbottom entrou na casa e não viu o Potter na sala, então como não se sentia à vontade para procurá-lo ali, sentou-se no sofá e abriu seu livro novo. Quando ia começar a ler, ouviu o Potter gritando:

– Pode parar!

Ela quase pulou do sofá e viu o Potter entrar no seu campo de visão:

– Ficou maluco, garoto? – reclamou ela, indignada. – Quer me matar do coração com um susto desses?

– Você não vai começar a ler sem mim, senhorita Longbottom – falou James, repreendendo-a ao apontar o dedo indicador no rosto dela. – Você vai esperar até eu terminar nosso lanche, estou te vigiando.

Alice teve que rir.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele.

– Agora consegui te ver como treinador. Você parecia um daqueles caras que ficam apontando dedos e chamando a atenção dos jogodores antes dos jogos.

– Sério? – perguntou James, abrindo um largo sorriso. – Legal! Agora vem me ajudar a fazer o suco. Não confio deixar você aqui sozinha com esse livro.

E dito isso, o Potter pegou a mão de Alice e a puxou para a cozinha. Os dois fizeram macarrão e suco de maracujá, e começaram a ler o livro ali mesmo na bancada que tinha ali, e depois de comerem, se sentaram no sofá da sala.

Mas apesar de estar achando o livro muito bom, e de ter mergulhado na história, Alice estava muito consciente de James ao seu lado, quase respirando no seu ouvido. O Potter tinha a respiração lenta e constante, os olhos virados para as páginas do livro, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas – talvez porque quisesse relembrar o tempo em que tinha lido aquilo pela primeira vez, – e seus lábios exibiam um meio sorriso, e por isso ninguém, nem a Longbottom, podia dizer que ele não era lindo. E bom, agora ela nem podia mais negar que estava atraída por esse cara, atraída por essa pessoa tão diferente daquela que ela pensava conhecer, tão diferente do astro de quadribol.

Esse James que gostava de ler atraía a Alice porque ele era lindo, sim, e também sabia o que queria na vida; ele tinha começado a escrever a própria história e ia seguir em direção ao futuro brilhante que ela sabia que ele ia ter. James atraía Ali porque, mesmo tendo certeza do que queria, e diferente dela nesse importante detalhe, ele não parecia distante como as estrelas que gostava de olhar à noite; naquele momento ele era real.

E ela estava amando isso.

Claro que James parou a leitura quando percebeu que a garota ao lado dele o estava encarando. O Potter fitou-a de volta, e os dois ficaram assim por um momento. Ele se aproximou dela e a Longbottom tinha certeza que ele ia beijá-la, por isso se afastou, como era de costume.

James deu uma risada porque ela tinha percebido o que ele queria fazer. Mas não fazia a mínima ideia da decisão que ele tinha tomado, por isso falou:

– Não se preocupe, Alice, não vou te beijar. Porque agora é você quem escolhe. E se você me quiser, sou seu.

A Longbottom ficou boquiaberta e graças aos céus, os pais de James chegaram naquele momento, livrando-a de responder àquilo que ele tinha falado. Ela decidiu ir pra casa logo depois, e só conseguiu acalmar seu coração quando entrou em seu quarto, um pouco irritada, pois o Potter só devia ser maluco. Como ele podia falar uma coisa daquela pra ela naquela calma e do nada? Era pedir para deixar qualquer garota desestabilizada.

xxx

 **N/A:** Annyyy! E aí? Gostou? Pessoas, vcs gostaram tb? Deixem seus comentários porque eu adoro recebê-los, fazem meu dia, de verdade. Essa é uma fic em duas partes, então fiquem comigo para o final, pode ser?

Abraço apertado e bom fim de ano, Andie.


End file.
